All alone
by Babycub
Summary: Max and the flock are going um... CAMPING! Niggy and slight FaxX!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Authors Note: I don't own Maximum Ride

All Alone:

* * *

Nudge's p.o.v

All of are going to these stupid camping trip. I was really shocked when Max agreed about this. Well... that was until Angel had told me that Fang had told Max that they could share a tent together if they go do this whole camping thingy. I was getting ready to pack all of my stuff when Iggy had knocked on my door. Ever since we'd found out that I was actually 15 instead of 12 we had became a lot closer with each other.

Iggy's p.o.v

Ever since Nudge found out that she was 15(I'm 16 just in case) we were together a lot more. I think that I might actually like her and not feel like a total pervert about liking her. I just came to say that everybody already has a partner to tent with sooooo that means that we are going to be together, is that okay? _Please say that it is! _"Yeah, that's fine. Just don't try to make any bombs while I'm asleep okay." She would have to worry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors Note: Max and the flock are going camping and Iggy & Nudge are tenting together! I wonder how this is going down! MUAHHHMUAHHH!!

Oh, yeah! There was one part in the last chapter that I had got the words mixed up so um… ya.

Nudge's p.o.v

We were going to get something to eat and I just had to spill what just happened between Iggy and me. But… Angel apparently was reading my mind because before I could open my mouth all of what I was going to say was out in the open and all (And I mean ALL) mouths were dropped to the floor."Thanks Angel, I really couldn't speak for myself" I gave her my own death glare. I was really bad at trying to copy Max's. Now I was going to have to tell them how I felt about Iggy."So I guess that now Fang and I can give you two a nickname. Hmmm… I got it. Niggy, it's really cute."Okay, I don't care what the name is just DON'T say anything. He might not like me anyway.

Iggy's p.o.v

I had to talk to Fang about liking Nudge he was good with dealing with girls. I had knocked real quiet on his door and came in." Sup, Ig." "Nothing really I just wanted to ask you something kinda important." His eyebrow lifted up. "Okay, see there's this one girl that I really got a thing for. But I don't have any experience with girls like you." Fang had gasped at me. He is always so mean." Well… who is she?""Um… it's Nudge" "Wait, you like NUDGE!! Max, Iggy likes-"By this time I had already tacked him. Max had come in shocked and locked the door. "Iggy, I glad that you are here. Okay, Nudge is sooo going to kill me for this but she is like in LOVE with you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I know- wait you're not laughing. Iggy do YOU like Nudge?"Pss! No, I think that I love her."

**So, how did you like it? I really had time making this chapter. Please review!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

**Hay, yall! I am**SO **sorry about not making this fast enough. Plus when they are in there tent just put in your head that their tents are pimped out!!**

Nudge's p.o.v

After Max knows about her loving Iggy I don't think that she is going to let me live it down!

3 hours later

So after Iggy and me had settled in (well I had to put his stuff up) he had went outside and I was alone for awhile. Fang had come inside and sat on my bed with one of the BIGGEST grin on his face that I have ever seen him have in well… my whole life!! "You love Iggy don't you?" Wha-"before I could say anything Fang had called Iggy inside the tent. "Now, Nudge I want you to tell Iggy that you love him so _he_ won't keep asking me if you like him okay!!" Iggy and I blushed instantly." Um… Iggy I love you like a lot and I was really scared that I was just being stupid because you know that I only 12 so I thought that you would think that-"Iggy was walking closer to me and I thought he was going to bust a gut on me for letting out my feelings or something. But he leaned in to me and surprisingly he had kissed me!! I think that my heart skipped a beat or two. Fang had lift Iggy and me alone. We had a couch in our tent so he picked me up and still kissing he placed me on the couch and we had stopped to breathe. I just looked at him. "Nudge you know that if I wasn't blind I would look at you too."

Iggy's p.o.v

Now Nudge and I are finally together. It feels awesome because when she does flirt with me I don't have to feel so weird. Are little camping trip was over so we had driven back to (MAX'S MOM). Max was the one who was driving and seriously I thought that I just might throw up. Oh God! I hope I won't throw up 'cause Nudge is right next to me. _Its okay Ig, Nudge likes you being this close to her. _Angel is always freakin in my mind! _Thanks' angel but I think I can handle my own girlfriend ._Fang had to take control of the car because Max almost got us pulled over by a popo! Thanks to Fang we were there in about another 20 minutes.

Max's p.o.v

By the time I went to the porch my mom had ran to me (With a dress and heel heels or as I call them hell hells) and squeezed the living life out of me! She had gone to Fang next and like always he had stiffened his whole body! When she had let go of him he gave me one of those rare smiles and of course those stupid _add a swear word _teenhormones had kicked in so I had blushed like crazy! My mom didn't know that Fang was my boyfriend so she had raised her eyebrow at me which usually meant that I would have to talk to her later. I tried to get that thought out of my mind so I just walked in the house and the place looked a lot different. Before I could even ask what happened to our home. came and said that she had got the whole place redone so if we ever wanted to come back we wouldn't have to share rooms. She also put on that in are rooms there was a couple of gifts for you know…"saving the _world". _When the flock heard that they all (Even Fang!) went crazy! I was the first one to get to my roomy ma was right this place is awesome! My room as green with really cool purple and the bed was huge! I looked around and I had found my gifts and boy did I LOVE them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay yall! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I have just had a lot of things on my mind. Really I wasn't going to finish this but since I got a lot of reviews I want to try to finish so… yea. On to the story!! I also want to say thank-you very much for reviewing me. PARAMOREKID,** **, SharkGurl, Twilight-to-the-Maximum and a whole lot more! Thanks!!**

Max's P.O.V

My mom brought me my very own freakin laptop! Finally I won't have to keep asking Fang for his. This was awesome but these clothes were old and ragged and I can't wait to change. I opened my closet and what did I see? Abercrombie and Fitch, Baby Phat, Guess, Gucci, and Jimmy Choo's. I wasn't all that into fashion like Angel and Nudge but instead of the entirely ugly blood-stained sweatshirt. Maybe Fang might actually pay more attention to me. Wait… well the hell would I care? _Max, it's just because you and Fang are in love but won't have the sense to realize it._ Angel god, what can be worse than a 6 year old mind reader? Nothing!!!!_Angel, sweetie it's Fang and I and can you please get out of my _mind_? _I liked the sound of that "Fang and Me." Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! I NEED to stop thinking like that! _"Sure Max, sure." _I heard a little giggle and she lift my head. I had put on these light blue Baby Phat shirt with the shorts that go with it and these sky blue converses. I had walked in the living room ready to go to the mall with the flock until I smelled the second part of my gift. Chocolate Chip Cookies!!! I gave my mom that look that said "When are they going to be ready????" She nodded and said "By the time you guys get back." I nodded and went out the door. Fang was driving the van and I sat in the passenger sit. He just raised his eyebrow at me so I smiled innocently at him. He just rolled he's eyes to me to focus on the road. We were at the mall in about 30 minutes. Everybody went their separate ways. Angel and Nudge to some place called Sanrio, Iggy and Gassy went to a scientific convection. Which lift Fang and me alone.


	5. Sorry Authors Not3!

Authors Note:

Hay guys! Once again VERY SORRY for not uploading sooner D:! But just one tiny question that I have two ask of you guys……

I learned a lot in my Creative Writing Class and I learned that I can use Speaker Tags in my stories. I was wondering if you guys would like If I used the Speaker Tags.


	6. Sorry again but This is 4 zoey12321

~!FAQ!~

Hay this is for zoey12321. You asked what a Speaker Tag was. Well I really can explain what it is…. But I can give you an example.

Ex∞:

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this Maxy, but I have no choice but to kill you. Even if I did have a choice I would still kill you!" Ari said pinning Max to the rough sidewalk.

"Ari, really now you have said that how many times now…. Um I think this is the 100,000,000,000th time! Do you not get it? You will never win!" I said.

With that I pushed all of his weight off of me and went completely air-born.

That's Speaker Tag. If you look in any of your books most of the authors use the speaker tag.


End file.
